Persona Duality
Persona: Duality is a fanfiction written by Sraosha based on the Persona video game series, a subseries of Shin Megami Tensei. The story takes the concepts of Personas & Shadows, but uses a fully original setting and cast of characters. The story initially had a 'first draft' that started in 2011 and reached 35 chapters, before it was deleted and the author started over again in May 31st 2012 after changing plot points and characterisations. Currently, the story is at 83 chapters, and the author plans to end it at 95. However, there is a side 'story' of Extra Materials that gives additional lore of the city, detailed movelists for every character, and bonus fights against 'digital' opponents. Plot Amara Furaha is an aspiring artist living in the grand metropolis of New Motus City. One day, she winds up in another world, and is faced by unholy creatures - the Shadows. She, along with three others, will begin a journey to eliminate them, and put a stop to the organisation that has jeopardised the saftey of her beloved city. Yet, she has a normal life to live as well... Cast of Characters Protagonists Amara Furaha Arcana: The Sun Persona: ''Hathor'' Skills: ''Fire, Phys'' An optimisic young Egyptian artist working for Real People magazine, and daughter of oil tycoon Rudo. She wears the ankh her mother gave her as a memento every single day, and loves nothing more than to draw, paint, and take pictures. She once dated Karl Davenport, until his clinginess and overprotective attitude drove her away. She works alongside the genuine psychic Stella Cleon, and hates the cold weater. Nathan Albion Arcana: ''Strength'' Persona: Setanta Skills: ''Wind, Phys'' A businessman working under his father Reginald at Albion Incorporated, a successful electronics company. He has been dating his girlfriend Priscilla Lancaster for well over ten years, and loves both her and working for the family business. Having grown up in affulence, he is somewhat unused to more common ways of life, but he does his best to be strong and courageous. He enjoys culture and refinement. Serena Agnethe Arcana: ''The Moon'' Persona: Artemis Skills: ''Water, Heal'' A quiet schoolgirl at Lucille Valley High, she is an aspiring author and avid gamer. She once had a sister named Nina, but she perished in an explosion ten years ago. After a recent fall-out between her and her parents, Serena's sole friend is the disabled Kyle McHale, a technological genius who shares much in common with her. Her dream is to publish her own series of fantasy novels. However, her grades need to improve. Blaine Spencer Arcana: ''Magician'' Persona: ''Kanaloa'' Skills: ''Elec'' A burly, rough-looking biker from the run-down Kanaloa district, who goes from one dead-end job to another. He lives with his best friend Daniel Kingsley, whose family fostered Blaine during his childhood. While he is rather large and muscular, and is more than capable of scaring off punks, he shows his warm heart to those willing to treat him as a friend, and will share a few beers with them. Also, has an eye for the ladies. Ater Vox Nihane Kronos Arcana: ''VOID'' Persona: ''Janus'' Skills: All The leader of the group, and by far the strongest. Little is known about his origins, other than he was part of the secret research project of Aternus ten years ago - yet with a different name. Nihane holds no respect for anybody but himself, and is determined to make his Eternal Road project come true - no matter how long that may take. His Persona seems to have a mind of its own, which troubles him, and has two seperate 'bodies'. Minor Characters Chapters Prologue - A New Motion Begins 1: A Strange Fortune Amara Furaha wakes up in her apartment, located in the Farawell district of New Motus City. She prepares to begin her new job as an artist for Real People, a teen magazine, whose offices are located in the major Motion Publishing company. As she gets ready, she thinks back on her father - a successful oil tycoon - and her dreams for the future. Speaking of dreams, she recalls one she had not so long ago, where she continously fell in empty space, and people she did not recognise called her name. At the very end, she wanted to call for someone else. Who that person was, Amara did not know. On the bus, she notices a blonde girl with a blue necklace staring at her. Amara does not recognise the girl, but as the bus drives over the city's river, she reminisces about how she moved to the city when she was a little girl. At first, she was distraught to leave behind her homeland, but seeing the city up close changed her mind. She arrives at Real People, located in Motion Publishing, and meets her boss Karen Marshall. Also working on the magazine are fashion obsessive Colette Hamilton, travel expert Juan Cortez, relationship columnist Sheila Rebeau, assistant editor Lucille Victoria Crossman, and the one that stands out the most is Stella Cleon. She has started to make a name for herself as a psychic within the run-down Kanaloa district, filled with biker gangs, drunkards, and other vices. At the end of the working day, however, Stella decides she must give Amara a psychic reading. However, she seems rather disturbed by it, as it states that Amara will face the darkness and venture into another world. Somehow, the reading is both vague yet clear. Amara dismisses this reading, and leaves for home, expecting just another evening at home alone. 2: From Door to Door Before going home, Amara calls her father to tell her how it went. He gives her advice on getting along with her colleagues, and they make plans for her to have dinner with him on the following Sunday. She continues her walk home, taking her past the Solar Ray Mall - a major shopping centre located with the port town of the city, Legarte. On the way, she passes a redheaded man complaining about his new car breaking down already, and his blonde girlfriend trying to cheer him up by making him his favourite meal. Once she gets to Farawell, she reaches the memorial for an incident that took place ten years ago. This was at the 2002 Networking Convention, where major internet companies such as the once-popular Aeternus demonstrated their new technologies and discussed ways for consumers and businesses to take advantage of the online world. However, during Aeternus' show, there was an explosion that destroyed a large portion of the old centre, and killed many of the atendees. Amara was there with her father, and had been in a coma for some time. After the incident, Aeternus' reputation went downhill, and they eventually sold all their assets and folded. When Amara turns around, she notices the blonde girl from the morning again - staring at her ankh necklace, amazed. Amara quickly apologises for being in her way, and heads to her apartment - but not before laughing at a bar called 'Another World' being built. Once she arrives, she realises she forgot to buy something for dinner, so decides to head down to the local supermarket. However, she then experiences a brief, but painful pain in her body, as if something is trying to burst out of her. It disappears, and she leaves the apartment block - only to be met by a cloaked man. He throws her a card demanding that she follows him. Her instincts seem to kick in, and she runs after him - only to wind up at an old warehouse in Farawell. She goes inside, desperate to find out who the man is - perhaps he could be part of a prank played by Stella. The warehouse inside is completely dark, filled with wreckage and broken items. She sees a sword by the stairs, and decides to take it just in case. Upstairs, she can't see the strange man, and she begins to realise this is a dangerous situation she's gotten herself into. There's a strange blue light coming from a room on the second floor, so she goes to see it - and it seems to be a door in the middle of an empty room, with nothing but light in the doorway. Out of curiosity, she puts her sword through the door - but can't see it on the other side. Mystified, she looks at the door up close, but something shoves her from the light. In a strange void where Amara can only see colours, she is falling through an endless abyss, unable to touch anything. Something goes past her in the blink of an eye, but she cannot tell what it is. Right after this, she falls onto hard ground, and the pain in her chest returns. Convinced this is the end, she shuts her eyes, and loses conciousness...